


Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes || All that Remains

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: Fan Videos [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Romantic or platonic, either way, its love, see it how you wish, skulls by bastille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: A video tribute to Steve and Bucky's bond. For when you peel back all of Steve and Bucky's layers all that remains is each other."When all of our friends are dead and just a memoryAnd we're side by side it's always been just you and meFor all to see""I'll be buried here with youAnd I'll hold in these hands all that remains"





	Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes || All that Remains

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun making this piece! When the song came on shuffle on my iPod I immediately started matching Cap scenes to the lyrics. If you feel like commenting I would love to hear from you!


End file.
